The Nalborczyk Acolytes
The Nalborczyk Acolytes'As they were named as such by Kacper himself. (better known as '''Nacolytes'Kacper confirmed their nickname as Nacolytes., the '''Nalborczyk Alliance or simply Acolytes or the Alliance) are the chosen three half-siblings, known as the most powerful trio of wizardkind in the world. They are a group of rebel wizardkind who do not follow the rules of the Elders and use unsanctioned magic to protect both the mortal world and the world of the supernatural. History After his return from Tartarus after around two decades, Kacper Nalborczyk got along with his older maternal half-sister, Roxanne Nalborczyk. When he learned he has a younger maternal half-sister, it all made a sense that they were all marked for greatness and be that siblings of the prophecy referred to. Subsequently, Kacper named themselves the Nalborczyk Acolytes and there began their fight against, and they developed what was called by Kacper the Feather of Bird and the others referred to it as the Power of Three. They have got their backs on the Elders when Roxanne and Anne found out the Elders were who took their half-brother from the family for all of those years just for nothing and being. Powers and Abilities As witches and wizard, The Nalborczyk Acolytes have the two basic powers of casting spells and brewing potions. The Nalborczyk Acolytes are capable of performing extraordinary feats of magic, overriding a demonic security system with simplicity and using a Vortex Viribus seemingly instinctively to strip another witch or wizard of their powers. Being wizards and witches, The Acolytes are also inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). Being so powerful, The Nalborczyk Acolytes are afforded a greater resistance to certain mental manipulation; for example, as Kacper is a Nalborczyk Acolyte, the effects of Nerissa's memory-wipe was not totally effective and the memories kept coming back. Unique Powers Aside from their basic abilities, each Nalborczyk Acolyte possesses separate active powers which expand and evolve overtime. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. The Power of Three Although each siblings is a powerful wizard or witch in their own rights, The Nalborczyk Alliance's true strength lies in The Feather of Bird — their collective power, which stems from their bond and connection as half-siblings. Evidently, there are certain spells that require The Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful wizards and witches, like Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle or Fiona Callahan. When upset at each other and not working together as sisblings, The Feather of Bird is not accessible.Witch Perfect Weaknesses *'Emotions:' The Acolytes' powers are subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them. Their collective power (i.e. the Feather of Bird) is also tied to their siblings bond, and when not acting as half-siblings this collective power is unusable. *'Magic:' The Nalborczyk Acolytes, exception for Kacper, are still susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Prism of Souls and the Amulet of Archangels. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, The Nalborczyk Alliance, despite Kacper and, as of now, Anne, are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, blunt-trauma, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). Trivia *Despite having their arrival prophesized, they've not already got their name. Kacper himself was who named them by that name. References fr:Les acolytes de Nalborczyk es:Los acólitos de Nalborczyk pl:Akolici Nalborczyka Category:The Nalborczyk Acolytes Category:Pages needing attention Category:Neptolumbian individuals Category:Active Category:Siblings